Fix you
by comade
Summary: "Pourquoi ça fait si mal?" Caroline n'a pas réussi à protéger Bonnie de cette souffrance, et reste impuissante en la voyant sombrer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. (sinon Elena serait partit en voyage trèèès loin, et Damon et Bonnie seraient rester coincer en 1994 quelques mois de plus e.e)_**

* * *

><p><em>« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça, surtout à toi, mais merci de m'avoir aidé. »<em>

Bonnie était devant le manoir, en face Damon, et lui sourit brièvement. Celui-ci avait décidé de faire sa demande, après deux mois de relation. C'était un peu rapide mais il avait pris sa décision, et étonnamment, il avait demandé de l'aide à la sorcière pour l'aider à organiser ça. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait accepté, et maintenant tout était prêt. C'était le grand soir, et il avait tenu à lui dire merci, même s'il détestait ça.

_« De rien, je suis sûre que tu ne t'en serais pas sortit sans moi. »_

Le vampire ne répondit pas, et mit la boîte contenant la bague dans sa poche, avant de partir chercher Elena pour la grande soirée. Bonnie le regarda de dos, et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était si douloureux de le voir s'en aller, la sorcière sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sans même comprendre pourquoi. Elle entendit soudainement quelqu'un derrière elle, mais savait qui c'était. La brune se retourna vers son amie et sourit nerveusement, comme pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien, mais c'était peine perdue à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Caroline ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire, alors prit juste Bonnie dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

_« Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Je ne l'aime pas pourtant... »_

La vampire soupira légèrement et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Elle connaissait Bonnie mieux qu'elle-même ne se connaissait, et pouvait clairement affirmer que son amie était amoureuse de Damon. Caroline était perturbée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Bonnie Bennett, toujours si digne, si forte, était effondrée dans ses bras. Cette histoire l'avait brisé, détruite, elle voulait se relever, et dire que tout allait bien, comme d'habitude, mais chaque respiration qu'elle prenait était comme un coup de poignard dans son dos, lui rappelant l'alliance qui serait bientôt au doigt d'Elena.

La blonde aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la protéger de ça, elle aurait tellement voulu lui éviter toutes ces souffrances, car Bonnie l'avait toujours fait pour elle et Elena, mais elle en avait été incapable. L'amour que la sorcière portait pour Damon était aussi invisible qu'inévitable. Alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'essayer de recoller les morceaux.

_« Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas savoir pourquoi on souffre Bonnie. Ce sont nos démons intérieurs. »_


	2. Chapter 2

Commandant à nouveau un autre verre, Bonnie soupira et laissa sa tête heurter le bois humide du bar. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Damon et Elena étaient mariés. Deux longues et interminables semaines. Pendant le mariage, la conduite de la sorcière avait été irréprochable. Elle avait été la parfaite amie, souriant, et faisant un petit discoure niais pour leur souhaiter bonheur.

Après cela, Bonnie avait essayé de rester la même, et elle avait en quelques sortes réussie, mais après la première semaine, elle en eut marre, et se laissa couler, sans le laisser paraître à ses amis.

Oui, Bonnie s'était laissée couler. Elle avait tout simplement abandonné, et ses soirées se résumaient maintenant à l'alcool et au Mystic Grill. Pourtant, elle méritait mieux, elle en était sûre, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir atteint un point de non-retour, et que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait jamais remonter la pente.

C'était donc pour la brune une soirée habituelle, à moitié effondrée sur le comptoir, récoltant quelques regards compatissants du barman qui l'avait connu autrefois si souriante, et essayant de compter le nombre de verres à côté d'elle pour savoir si elle était trop saoule ou pas.

Mais la sorcière sut que cette soirée serait encore plus douloureuse que d'habitude, quand elle vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un qui ne la remarqua qu'après avoir commandé un bourbon.

« Salut... » marmonna-t-il, ne s'étonnant même pas de son état

La sorcière se releva un peu, et commanda une autre boisson, avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, soulagée de ne pas encore avoir atteint un taux d'alcoolémie trop haut.

« Dispute avec Elena... » répondit-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage « Elle ne veut plus me voir. »

Le cœur de Bonnie eut soudainement un sursaut. Peut-être qu'ils allaient se quitter, peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance... ? Car oui, depuis le mariage, la sorcière avait eut bien assez de temps pour se l'avouer, elle aimait Damon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu'ils se séparent. Non, c'était inimaginable, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elena était son amie...

« Retourne la voir. »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure après avoir dit ça. Elle sentit son cœur se tordre violemment, mais continua.

« Tu as mis tellement de temps avant de pouvoir la conquérir. Ne gâche pas tout. »

_Non arrête ! _s'entendait-elle hurler intérieurement. Mais elle ne pouvait se stopper. Bonnie devait lui dire ça, c'était son rôle, et c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, et détourna son regard pour ne pas qu'il ne le remarque.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça à quelqu'un, mais... Tu as raison. » finit par répondre Damon

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le vampire se leva, et fit quelque chose de très inhabituel avant de prendre sa veste et s'en aller. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et elle le regarda partir, sachant pertinamment que ce serait la seule chose qu'elle aurait de lui.

Fixant la place à présent vide à côté d'elle, Bonnie commanda encore un autre verre, et finit par fermer les yeux, se laissant couler un peu plus profondément dans le désespoir.

Le barman la réveilla une heure après, devant fermer le restaurant. La sorcière se leva alors difficilement, et rentra chez elle, la tête pleine de pensées sombres.

* * *

><p>Une musique s'éleva dans le salon de Bonnie, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux petit à petit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se lever, et chercha son téléphone au milieu du bazar qu'elle avait mit en rentrant la veille. La brune finit par réussir à mettre la main sur son portable, et vit le prénom de Caroline afficher dessus. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par laisser tomber son portable sur son canapé, et commença à ranger.<p>

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Bonnie soupira en devinant qui attendait sur son porche, et se recoiffa un peu, essayant de remettre ses cheveux, qui étaient redevenus longs, en ordre, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. La brune eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir, qu'une blonde entra en furie chez elle.

« La douzième fois Bonnie, c'est la douzième fois que tu ignores mes appels ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle

La sorcière haussa les yeux au ciel, souriant légèrement, et proposa un café à Caroline. Celle-ci refusa, encore un peu énervée, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de son amie, se passant une main dans les cheveux. La brune revint s'asseoir en face de la vampire sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main, et la fixa, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci avait quelque chose à lui dire. Caroline posa son regard sur sa tasse, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas de café... »

Bonnie parut légèrement étonnée par sa question, et se contenta de murmurer qu'elle en avait besoin pour se réveiller, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après tout, pour elle ce n'était qu'une boisson, mais pour son amie, c'était un énième signe prouvant que la sorcière avait changé.

« Enfin bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas juste venue pour me parler café... » rigola Bonnie, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Caroline hésita quelques secondes, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mais avait besoin de lui parler. Elle avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle ne serait jamais seule.

« Tu ne vas pas bien Bonnie. Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire. » déclara-t-elle, entrant dans le vif du sujet

La brune resta fronça les sourcils devant la déclaration de son amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, voulant lui assurer que si, elle allait bien, mais son cœur était serré, et elle manquait d'air pour dire quoique ce soit.

Bien sûr que non qu'elle n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas un secret pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoins que la blonde vienne lui jeter brutalement la vérité en pleine face. Parce que pour la sorcière, l'image que ses amis avaient d'elle était la seule chose qui la raccrochait vraiment à l'ancienne Bonnie. Celle qui était heureuse.

Alors sa première réaction fut la colère, et elle ne montrer une once de gentillesse en lui répondant, alors qu'en vérité, elle était juste furieuse contre elle-même.

« Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » répondit sèchement Bonnie

Caroline ne s'en montra pas blessée, ou choquée, mais se contenta de hocher la tête, et de se lever pour partir en direction de la sortie. Elle ne pouvait rien faire si son amie ne voulait pas d'elle. La blonde devait juste lui laisser du temps.

Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, Bonnie sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

« Tu es tellement pitoyable... » se souffla Bonnie à elle-même, avant de se lever pour aller au seul endroit qui lui ferait oublier cette journée


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie baissa à nouveau le regard sur son portable, regardant l'heure à nouveau. Elle commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Caroline, même si elle l'avait fait pour se faire pardonner de leur dernière conversation.

Maintenant, elle était au manoir, dans une soirée avec le groupe. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas deviner que le couple présent passerait son temps à s'embrasser ? La blonde lui lançait de temps en temps des regards soucieux, et la sorcière faisait alors semblant de les écouter avec intérêt, un sourire qu'elle qualifierait de « stupide », collé au visage. Son amie voyait que la brune n'allait pas bien en ce moment, et elle essayait de l'aider, mais ne savait pas comment faire, surtout car Bonnie ne cessait de nier son état.

Ce fut alors quand la brune se rendit compte qu'elle gardait inconsciemment son regard posé sur Damon, qu'elle décida de se lever, prétextant un appel à faire.

Bonnie ne put savoir pourquoi, mais en sortant de la pièce, elle sentit le regard du vampire sur elle, et elle détesta les fourmillements parcourant son échine, confirmant le fait que ces trois semaines n'avaient pas réussi à la sortir de cette situation.

La sorcière sortit dehors, et s'assit par terre sur le porche, dos contre le mur du manoir. Elle soupira longuement, et pencha la tête en arrière, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Elle avait évité le couple pendant de longues semaines, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses battements de cœur s'accélérer quand elle le voyait. Peut-être que finalement, elle ne réussirait jamais à l'oublier...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Bonnie était une battante, et ce n'était pas Damon qui réussirait à lui gâcher la vie. Elle était plus forte que ça, il suffisait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux. De tout le groupe, de cette ville, de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Damon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. C'était sûrement la seule solution. Bonnie avait juste besoin de partir, elle avait besoin de reprendre une bouffée d'air frais.

« Je peux y arriver. » souffla la sorcière

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir dans le salon, la brune vit Caroline sortir à son tour, et se placer juste devant elle, souriante. Bonnie allait lui demander pourquoi elle souriait, mais la vampire ne put se retenir une seconde de plus, et s'exclama.

« Elena a proposé qu'on passe un mois tous ensemble dans un chalet en montagne, et tout le monde est d'accord, même Damon, enfin surtout parce qu'Elena y va... »

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Une occasion s'offrait à elle, et il fallait qu'elle la saisisse, car ce serait peut-être la seule. Bien sûr, il faudrait trouver un moyen de se désinviter sans faire de peine à son amie, et sans que celle-ci ne s'inquiète.

« Génial, quand ? » demanda Bonnie

« Ça dépend, mais on peut facilement partir la semaine prochaine. »

« Parfait. » conclut la sorcière en se relevant

Les deux amies retournèrent ensemble au salon, et Bonnie commença à réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pourrait aller quand elle partirait seule.

* * *

><p>Debout devant la voiture de Stefan, la fille de Liz avait les sourcils froncés, soucieuse. Elle haussa les épaules quand Elena l'interrogea du regard, et retourna à sa conversation.<p>

« Je suis vraiment désolé Care, mais je ne la reverrais sûrement jamais. » répéta son amie de l'autre côté du combiné

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu seras avec ta famille. Tu nous appelles tous les jours par contre hein ? » demanda Caroline

La blonde était assez inquiète, elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule. Bonnie était dans une période où rester entourée de personnes proches d'elle était important. Mais finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle finit par se résigner, se disant que de toute façon, elle serait avec sa famille. Les deux amies échangèrent alors encore quelques mots, puis la sorcière la salua, et raccrocha.

« Encore une minute de plus Blondie et tu devras courir après la voiture ! » s'énerva Damon

Caroline soupira, haussant les yeux au ciel, mais finit par monter, se plaçant à côté de Stefan. De son côté, Bonnie était aussi en train de démarrer sa voiture, et lança son portable sur le siège passager, elle souffla un bon coup, et se mit en route.

En passant devant le panneau de la ville, son cœur se serra. Elle ne savait pas si s'éloigner de tout ce qu'elle aimait était une bonne solution, mais c'était sûrement la seule, alors tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'espérer aller mieux à son retour.

La brune roula pendant une heure, avant d'arriver à destination. Elle était enfin à BrookeLow, une ville plutôt ancienne mais animée, comme Mysitc Fall. Bonnie se gara devant une maison, et attrapa son sac avant d'aller sonner. Un jeune homme brun vint lui ouvrir, et l'accueillit à bras ouvert chez lui. C'était Mason, un ancien camarade qu'elle voyait souvent à l'époque, jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage. Ils étaient devenus très proche, et celui-ci n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir habiter chez lui deux ou trois semaines. Malheureusement, la sorcière ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était devenu.

Pourtant, au début, tout se déroula sans encombre. Ils parlaient, faisaient la fête avec certaines personnes que Bonnie connaissait déjà un peu, et rigolaient. La brune ne pensait à Damon que très rarement, et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Deux semaines passèrent alors, jusqu'à ce que Mason commence à lui proposer de l'alcool, ce qu'il avait évité de faire depuis le début. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là, que Bonnie retomba dans tout ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter en partant de chez elle.

_« J... Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu... J'ferais mieux d'aller me coucher... » bafouilla une jeune fille_

_Elle se leva difficilement du canapé où elle s'était affalée quelques minutes plus tôt, et voulut aller dans sa chambre, mais l'hôte de la soirée débarqua dans la pièce, l'interrompant._

_« Attends ! Tu vas rater le meilleur d-de la soirée ! » s'écria-t-il, brandissant fièrement quelque chose_

_« C'est quoi ? » bafouilla la brune_

_Le brun posa son regard sur elle, et rigola. Il n'était pas saoul, il savait que ça lui ferait du mal, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste s'amuser, pour lui, c'était une soirée normale. Alors il lui sourit, et lui répondit d'une voix malsaine._

_« Essaie, tu verras, c'est génial. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow! Tout d'abord, merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

**Ensuite, je sais que ça casse tout le suspense, mais je pense que je dois vous avertir, ce chapitre est classé en Rated T, donc +13, pour l'évocation (trèès subtile) de drogue. Evidemment, la drogue c'est pas bien. u.u**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>« Où suis-je ? » marmonna une jeune fille, perdue dans un paysage flou<em>

_La jeune sorcière se retourna, mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Autour d'elle, tout était vague, comme si plus rien n'avait de consistance. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à se relever, et finit par distinguer le paysage. Elle était au salon du manoir. La brune posa son regard sur le canapé, et remarqua qu'une forme vague y était assise. En se rapprochant, elle put distinguer une silhouette, et remarqua que la personne assise sur le fauteuil était en fait elle-même. _

_« Tu es en train de rêver witchy. » dit soudainement une voix derrière elle_

_Bonnie se retourna brusquement, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Damon. Elle se recula tout de suite après, gênée qu'il ne soit seulement qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle._

_« Pourquoi tout est aussi flou ? » demanda soudainement la brune_

_« Tu le sauras en te réveillant. » répondit seulement le vampire, sourcils froncés_

_Bonnie s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, quand elle vit un second Damon entré dans la pièce, énervé. Il allait se chercher une boisson au bar, mais s'arrêta en cours de route en voyant la sorcière endormie sur le canapé, un grimoire posé sur les genoux. Bonnie se souvint alors, c'était il y a environ deux mois. Elena avait eut un problème avec un autre vampire, et elle avait cherché un remède pendant très longtemps._

_« C'est le soir où tu as commencé à développer des sentiments pour moi. » dit Damon, la sortant de ses pensées. « Je ne te comprends pas Bonnie, tu aurais mérité tellement mieux que toute cette souffrance. »_

_La brune lui lança un regard interloqué, mais le vampire continuait de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bonnie décida alors d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de dire, et tourna à nouveau son attention sur la scène. Damon semblait tout à coup détendu, et s'approcha doucement de Bonnie, avant de retirer le livre de ses genoux. Il mit une couverture sur elle, et les deux « spectateurs » virent un léger sourire venir éclairer son visage pendant quelques secondes._

_« Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça... » murmura Damon à lui-même_

_« Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi ce soir-là ? Je dormais... » demanda la sorcière_

_« Tu as sentis ma présence, witchy. »_

_Bonnie garda son regard posé sur le canapé, sourcils froncés, et finit par soupirer avant de répondre à nouveau, d'une voix triste._

_« J'aurais préféré ne jamais la sentir. »_

_Damon posa son regard sur elle, et soupira. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais soudainement, tout commença à disparaître, ainsi qu'eux. Bonnie regarda Damon une dernière fois avant de partir, et ferma les yeux._

* * *

><p>Allongée sur un vieux canapé, une brune se réveillait petit à petit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et elle ne portait qu'un haut de pyjama large. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'asseoir, et bailla longuement avant d'enfin se lever, mais perdit vite l'équilibre et s'accrocha au fauteuil à côté d'elle. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, remarquant que sa vue était assez brouillée, et que tous ses membres étaient engourdis, mais pensa juste qu'elle avait dû boire la veille.<p>

La brune se passa une main sur le visage, et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains, où elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller. Elle revint ensuite dans le salon, sa vision s'étant éclaircie, et remarqua que Mason et deux autres personnes étaient avachis par terre. La métisse fronça alors les sourcils, mais décida finalement de ne pas y faire attention, et s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner quand elle remarqua quelque chose sur la table. Elle plissa les yeux, et le prit du bout des doigts, mais le relâcha presque aussitôt, reconnaissant l'objet. Alors c'était pour ça que tout était si flou...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle se recula brutalement, se prenant le mur. Elle se retenait de hurler, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, mais sentait des larmes brûlantes roulées le long de ses joues. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mais elle ne réagit pas tout de suite se contentant de fixer la seringue qui gisait maintenant à terre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et la jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur ses avant-bras. Quatre marques y étaient présentes.

« Non... Non, pitié... » murmura-t-elle

Sa première réaction fut alors de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Elle attrapa un jean, et l'enfila rapidement avant de se mettre à chercher ses clés. Malheureusement, les larmes brouillaient sa vue, et la brune se mit à paniquée quand elle ne les retrouva pas. Elle regarda dans les poches de son jean, mais y trouva uniquement celles de sa voiture.

Ce fut quand elle entendit quelqu'un se réveiller, qu'elle décida d'abandonner les clés de chez elle, et se précipita vers la sortie.

« Bonnie ? Tu vas où ? » demanda soudainement une voix rauque derrière elle

La brune se retourna brusquement face à la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, et reconnut Mason. Elle baissa les yeux, silencieuse, et sortit rapidement de l'appartement. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se relever ?

Sa respiration était irrégulière, et son souffle court pendant qu'elle parcourait rapidement les rues de la ville, sous la neige. Son visage était tordu dans un rictus douloureux, pendant qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle était devenue. Pitoyable. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Une pauvre fille, incapable de vivre à cause d'un stupide cœur brisé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se relever ? Où était donc passée l'ancienne Bonnie Bennett ?

« Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue... » ne cessait-elle de se répéter, avant de monter dans sa voiture

Ses mains tremblaient, et la sorcière eut beaucoup de mal à mettre de contact. Elle roula pendant environ quinze minutes, mais sa vue était de plus en plus brouillée par les larmes, et par les effets de la drogue. Elle finit par ne même plus voir les voitures devant elle.

Obligée de s'arrêter, la sorcière gara sa voiture au bord de la route, à côté de la forêt qui entourait le chemin du retour. Elle sortit de sa voiture, affrontant le froid et la neige, puis s'adossa à la portière. La jeune sorcière essayait de calmer ses tremblements, et posa à nouveau son regard sur son avant-bras. Soudainement, elle se sentit très fatiguée, et comprit tout de suite que c'était un effet secondaire de ce qu'elle avait pris. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent petit à petit, et elle ne put résister plus longtemps, avant de s'écrouler dans la neige.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie ? Bonnie ?<em>

Une voix semblait l'appeler au loin, mais la jeune fille était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Son esprit était encore embrouillé, sûrement un autre effet secondaire de son « erreur ». De plus, ses membres étaient gelés, et elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger ne serait-ce que sa main. Elle se contenta alors de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même, tentant de faire impasse sur le froid qui était en train de la tuer. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée dehors ?

Soudainement, quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Elle ne put n'y demander qui était cette personne, ni ouvrir les yeux, mais au fond, elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Elle sentait sa présence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Alors tout d'abord, ce chapitre est (aussi) Rating T pour langage vulgaire, insulte etc...**

**Et aussi, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, enfin j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je l'ai relus mille fois et je ne sais toujours pas quoi, donc j'attends vos avis pour savoir...**

**Merci encore à Bamon Guest, bamonloveforever, BamonIsLife, Guest, brookedaviiis, teambonbon772, et Jenifael09 pour vos commentaires :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il était aux environs de six heures quand la jeune sorcière rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle bâilla longuement, et se débarrassa de l'énorme couche de couverture qu'elle avait sur elle, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans le salon du manoir. Elle n'y fit au début pas attention, et tenta de se lever. Malheureusement, ses jambes semblèrent ne pas vouloir lui répondre, et elle s'écroula aussitôt sur le divan. Étonnée, elle posa son regard sur ses jambes, et se rendit compte que celles-ci avaient pris une certaine teinte bleue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et la sorcière se rappela soudainement de la veille. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la brune se réveilla vraiment, et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait uniquement une chemise qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en reconnaissant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. C'était une chemise de Damon.<p>

C'était lui qui l'avait porté après qu'elle se soit évanouie, c'était très certainement lui aussi qui lui avait donner ces couvertures, qui avait allumer un feu dans la cheminée, et qui l'avait... changée.

« … Oh non... » souffla la sorcière avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux

Ses vêtements devaient être mouillés, et elle devait être au bout d'une crise d'hypothermie. Elle n'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'il n'ait pas vu ses marques. Pourtant, Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon avait fait ça. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu la laisser, ou juste la réveiller. La brune finit par abandonner, et se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas tomber à nouveau. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine, ou elle trouva ses vêtements, et enfila son jean, à présent sec. Bonnie s'apprêtait ensuite à mettre son tee-shirt quand elle entendit Damon rentrer.

Celui-ci passa devant elle, se dirigeant au bar, et ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard. La sorcière fronça alors les sourcils, et le suivi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, avant de finalement parler.

« Merci. Merci de... m'avoir ramené. » dit la brune, hésitante

Le vampire ne dit rien, se contentant de l'ignorer, et se prépara un verre de bourbon. La sorcière lui demanda alors comment il l'avait trouvé, et reçu un regard froid de la part de l'aîné des Salvatore, comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose. La brune décida alors d'ignorer ce regard, et posa à nouveau sa question. Le vampire fronça les sourcils d'énervement, mais finit par répondre.

« Je rentrais à Mystic Falls, j'étais sur la route principale quand j'ai vu ta voiture. Je me suis arrêté et je t'ai trouvé allongée dans la neige en train de piquer un somme. »

Bonnie se contenta de fixer le brun, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Damon finit par se retourner vers elle, et la brune eut comme réflexe de descendre un peu plus ses manches pour cacher ses avant-bras, ce qu'il remarqua. Cela sembla lui rappeler quelque chose.

« C'est quoi ces marques sur tes avant-bras ? » demanda-t-il brutalement

Damon savait ce que c'était, mais voulait une confirmation, parce qu'en réalité, il n'y croyait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bonnie, sa Bonnie, ait pu faire une « connerie » pareille. Pourtant, en croisant son regard hésitant, il comprit, et son sang se mit à bouillir.

« C'est... » commença la Bennett, cherchant une excuse. « … Une allergie. »

« Une allergie ? Arrête Bonnie, tu sais tout autant que moi ce que sont ces cicatrices. »

Ce fut alors au tour de la sorcière de froncer les sourcils. Même si elle lui était en un sens redevable, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il lui parlait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait la morale, alors que d'habitude, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Devant son manque de réponse, l'aîné des Salvatore se rapprocha brusquement de la métisse, et attrapa son avant-bras.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était ?! » répéta-t-il. « Putain mais Bonnie qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

La brune s'énerva à son tour, et retira violemment son bras de l'emprise de Damon. Savait-il au moins que c'était à cause de lui ?! Savait-il que sa vie était devenue un enfer par sa faute ?!

En croisant le regard de sa sorcière, le vampire s'adoucit. Depuis quelque temps, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Bonnie, et maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Oui, Damon s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elena. Mais il voyait bien que Bonnie n'allait pas bien, et il voulait juste l'aider, comme elle l'avait aider quand il avait voulu faire sa demande à Elena. Pourtant, en voyant ces cicatrices sur son bras, sa première réaction fut la colère. Il était énervé contre celui qui lui en avait donné, et énervé contre elle, qui était en train de se plonger dans la partie la plus sombre de son existence.

« Pourquoi tu te fais du mal ? »

En prononçant cette phrase, Damon se sentit différent. Il n'était plus le vampire sarcastique, égoïste, et imbus de lui-même. Il était juste celui qui avait souri en voyant Bonnie tomber de fatigue sur son canapé. Il était différent, et ça grâce à elle.

Aujourd'hui, le vampire avait été détruit, anéantit, et en voyant sa sorcière comme ça, il avait envis de se reconstruire à ses côtés, mais en même temps, cela l'effrayait, car il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Il n'avait jamais eut le sentiment de dépendre de quelqu'un.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Damon. On n'a jamais été proche, tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, n'essaie pas de changer les choses. Reste à ta place, et faisons comme nous avons toujours fait. »

Le vampire de 174 ans regarda alors Bonnie lui tourner le dos, et monter dans une des chambres d'ami, avant de soupirer et de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Comment avait-il pu croire que ça se passerait bien ? Il était Damon, et elle était Bonnie. Il avait été tellement stupide de croire qu'il pourrait lui parler simplement, comme il aurait parlé à Elena. Damon le savait pourtant, il savait qu'il était condamné à être l'enfoiré qu'il avait toujours été.

* * *

><p>Après avoir monté les escaliers, Bonnie se précipita dans une des chambres, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, une main posée sur son cœur. Elle avait l'impression que chaque battement lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Elle se sentait mal, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle devait s'écarter de Damon, se rapprocher de lui ne l'aiderait en aucun cas, au contraire.<p>

Alors que son cœur commençait à se calmer, elle remarqua que la lampe de la pièce grésillait légèrement, et comprit que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sort. La magie commençait en quelques sortes à s'accumuler en elle, et risquait d'exploser à tous moment.

Bonnie avait toujours voulu d'une vie sans magie, et aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Pourtant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, parce qu'à l'époque, elle ne savait pas que sa vie humaine aurait été si désastreuse.

Elle avait l'impression que ses journées étaient vides. Misérablement vides et sans vie. Comme si elle n'était plus qu'une ombre, se contentant d'exister, et essayant de ne pas trop sombrer. Voilà, c'était ça, chaque jour, elle se battait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et ça l'épuisait. Elle voulait juste vivre, ressentir autre chose que ce néant qui la rongeait. Juste ressentir quelque chose.

Son regard se posa soudainement sur un coupe-papier à côté d'elle. _Elle voulait vivre, ressentir autre chose que ce néant qui la rongeait. Juste ressentir quelque chose. _Sa main se dirigea alors machinalement jusqu'à lui, et elle l'attrapa doucement. Elle le tourna entre ses doigts, tout en l'observant, et se demanda. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça qu'elle voulait ? Voulait-elle vraiment toucher le fond ?

« Toucher le fond pour mieux se relever... » murmura-t-elle finalement

Bonnie dirigea son regard sur son poignet, et y vit les cicatrices de la veille. C'était sûrement la pire erreur qu'elle n'ait jamais commise. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, elle partirait avec Caroline, sans aucune hésitation. Malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça, et elle devait l'accepter. Elle s'était droguée.

Elle n'avait pas la force de surmonter cette épreuve. Chaque fois qu'elle commençait à se relever, elle se prenait un coup de poignard dans le dos. Et pourtant, elle le savait. Elle savait que rien ne serait plus pareil. Bonnie avait beau essayer, elle savait que même si elle surmontait cette épreuve, elle n'arriverait pas à regarder Elena et Damon, mais si elle s'éloignait d'eux, elle n'arriverait même plus à vivre correctement.

« Je ne m'en sortirais jamais... » souffla-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes

Elle venait de perdre espoir. Depuis cette fameuse soirée où Damon avait fait sa demande, Bonnie n'avait pas baissé les bras, même quand elle passait ses soirées au Mystic Grill, la journée, elle retournait au monde réel. Mais ce soir était différent. Elle avait juste compris, compris qu'elle ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant.

Son poing se resserra sur le coupe-papier, et la sorcière sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de celui-ci. Elle baissa alors son regard sur sa main, et vit un nectar rouge s'échapper d'une profonde entaille. La brune fronça les sourcils, et lança le couteau à travers la pièce. Repliant ses genoux contre elle-même, Bonnie enveloppa sa main blessée avec une serviette, et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes après, la serviette commençait à avoir une teinte rouge très prononcée. La brune décida alors d'aller se chercher un bandage au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, surveillant les alentours, car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber sur Damon après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Voyant que personne n'était en bas, la sorcière alla dans la cuisine, et ouvrit un tiroir avant de tomber sur les bandages. <em>Je crois que je connais mieux cette maison que Damon...<em> pensa alors la brune en souriant.

Bonnie enroula le pansement autour de sa main, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre du salon. Il faisait déjà très sombre, et quelques étoiles commençaient à être visibles.

« Bon, je crois que je vais dormir ici... De toute façon, je n'ai pas mes clés. »

La métisse s'apprêtait à remonter, quand elle remarqua que Damon était assis dehors, sur le porche, un verre de bourbon à la main. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Bonnie ouvrit la porte, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle s'en voulait de s'être énervée contre lui, alors qu'il voulait l'aider, ce qui était d'ailleurs très bizarre de la part du vampire. Mais, il était la cause de ses problèmes, alors évidemment, le fait qu'il lui fasse la morale l'avait rendu furieuse.

Damon lui jeta un rapide regard, puis reprit une gorgée de son breuvage avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la route enneigée.

« Tu as un magnifique ciel au-dessus de toi, et tu regardes la route... » murmura la brune, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire

Un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Damon, et il se resservit un verre. La sorcière se pencha alors légèrement en arrière pour apercevoir la bouteille, et remarqua que celle-ci était presque vide.

« Elena a rêvé d'elle et de Stefan. Apparemment, elle a un peu trop aimé ce rêve, et elle a peur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été trop vite avec moi. » déclara soudainement le frère aîné des Salvatore. « Je crois qu'au fond, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser pour être sûre qu'elle ne repartirait pas avec mon frère, pour être sûre qu'elle serait à moi, mais elle n'était pas prête. »

Bonnie se retourna vers Damon, interloquée. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était rentré plus tôt que les autres. Elena avait à nouveau des sentiments pour Stefan... Au fond, c'était prévisible, mais personne n'en avait jamais parlé, comme si en ne l'évoquant pas, elle oublierait qu'elle avait un jour aimé les deux frères Salvatore en même temps.

Pourtant, Caroline était maintenant en couple avec le cadet, et même si Elena était son amie, elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'interposer entre eux. Stefan avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, il avait enfin réussi à avoir son frère, et l'amour de sa vie en même temps, et il le méritait amplement.

« C'est vrai que c'était stupide. » dit Bonnie, avant de lui piquer sa bouteille pour en boire une gorgée. « Tu savais que ça arriverait, et ce mariage ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. »

« Merci Judgy. » répondit amèrement Damon

« Mais je suis désolée. »

Le vampire posa son regard sur Bonnie, et un bref sourire apparut sur son visage. Celle-ci se contenta de fixer le ciel, et profita du silence reposant qui venait de s'installer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que le temps s'arrête. Cette soirée était sûrement la plus calme et la plus belle qu'elle avait eut depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'être retournée en arrière, à l'époque où elle était heureuse.

Malheureusement, elle se rendit vite compte que les deux seules choses qui avaient réussi à la rendre heureuse étaient le ciel, et Damon. _Autant en profiter... _finit par penser la sorcière, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Ce sera sûrement la chose la plus stupide et niaise que j'aurais jamais dit, mais... » commença Bonnie, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le bois humide du porche. « Ne pense à rien, et contente toi de regarder le ciel. Sois heureux, au moins pour cette soirée. »

Damon la regarda quelques secondes, il voulut lui lancer une pique, mais se retint, et finit par la rejoindre, s'allongeant à son tour. Ils contemplèrent la neige tombant du ciel pendant de longues minutes, avant que la voix du vampire ne s'élève dans les airs.

« C'est de loin la chose la plus ennuyeuse que je n'ai jamais regardée. »

Pour une fois, au lieu de l'insulter ou de s'exaspérer de son comportement, Bonnie se contenta de sourire, et lui dit de se taire. Damon haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas énervée, mais ne dit rien. Une dizaine de minute passa, et le vent commençait à se lever, mais ils n'y firent pas attention, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se sentaient humains.

La brune tourna la tête, et observa le vampire quelques secondes. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, si on lui demandait, elle dirait sûrement que ce serait pour ses yeux. Au même moment, le vampire croisa son regard, et Bonnie se plongea inconsciemment dans le bleu de ses yeux. _Oui, ce serait définitivement pour ça... _pensa-t-elle.

« Je t'aime. » murmura soudainement la brune, contemplant à nouveau les flocons qui tombaient du ciel. « Je t'aime, et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

Étonnamment, Damon ne dit rien. Il ne réagit pas, et se contenta de prendre la main de Bonnie dans la sienne, parce qu'il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force, de réfléchir pour savoir si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était bien, ou non. Il voulait profiter de cette soirée, et essayer d'être heureux avec celle dont le cœur était aussi mort que le sien.

« Mais, je ne t'aurais jamais dit tout ça si tu n'étais pas assez saoul pour tout oublier. »

La brune eut un léger sourire, et se retourna vers Damon. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, puis attrapa la bouteille de bourbon, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.


End file.
